


wind

by holmy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tandem bike rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmy/pseuds/holmy
Summary: "Er... what do I hold onto?""Me, silly!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> rushed & self-indulgent

"To be honest, Isara-kun, I... don't know how to ride a bike."

Mao's head cocked to the side in puzzlement. "Oh, really?"

Makoto felt his ears go red and his knees tense up - of course, it's such a simple skill, he couldn't believe he didn't know how - and relieved pressure with a nervous laugh and a hand carding through his hair. "I... didn't go outside much."

"Oh, because of the modeling thing, right?" Makoto exhaled, relieved that Mao had pieced it together, even though modeling hadn't really stopped Makoto - he had just never had the time or the confidence to ride. Mao's confusion turned into understanding and he broke out into a cheery smile. "You can ride on the back of mine, then."

"Huh? Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I've got a back rack on mine. Usually I use it for my bags or supplies going to school, but it's sturdy enough to sit on."

Makoto noticed the rack behind Mao's seat, wondering if the tiny frame would support his weight. "Oh, it's true. We're not breaking any laws, are we?"

"Not if we don't get caught," Mao mused with a slightly teasing look on his face. "The studio's just a little bit away. 10 minutes at most. C'mon, it'll be fine."

Makoto felt a little reassured at that. Mao had some kind of magical ability to make anyone feel better. "If you say so."

In a moment, Makoto had clambered on to the backseat of Mao's bike - the seat was uncomfortable and a little metallic, not unlike the audience chairs they set up during lives. "Er, what do I hold onto?"

"Me, silly!" Mao turned back and flashed him another grin, kicking up the kickstand and suddenly putting the both of them in a precarious balance. He clicked his helmet into place - Makoto was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he lacked head protection - and began to pedal, laboriously at first, but picking up speed quickly. Makoto didn't find it in him to respond and instead fumbled with the back of Mao's jacket until he had tangled himself up enough that he wouldn't fall off. 

_Okay, this is awkward._  The two idols pedaled their way through the suburbian landscape, one with a fistful of jacket and legs tucked a little too high up to avoid hitting the wheels. Makoto craned his neck slightly over Mao's shoulder. "Don't go too fast or my glasses might fly off," he warned, half-joking, half-serious. Mao nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. It felt kind of... liberating to be going so fast without being cooped up in the stuffy backseat of a car. The comfort of a seatbelt was always welcome for Makoto, but the tails of Mao's blazer felt secure enough, oddly.

That was, until they turned the corner and things got steeper.

"Hold on!" Mao shouted over the rush of wind. Before Makoto could react, the ground suddenly fell underneath them and the wheels zoomed across the pavement twice as fast as before. Makoto yelped, already feeling his glasses dislodge from their resting position on his nose, and instinctively buried his face in Mao's back, holding onto his torso for dear life. He thought he could hear Mao's loose laugh over the chaotic wind, and yelled "Slow down!" into the fabric of his blazer. Makoto felt like he was breathing and seeing noise, and all that grounded him was the constant momentum that propelled him directly into Mao. He hadn't seen how long the hill was, but at this rate, any length was too long. 

Mao's grip tightened on the breaks, but only so much could be done to avoid a sudden stop that would cause a complete wipeout. Makoto's voice vibrated again, but he couldn't hear anything - he could just feel the grip on his chest threatening to suffocate him. Adrenaline surged through his head as he piloted his bicycle down the narrow road, avoiding breaks in the pavement and occassional debris. It was uncomfortable, and a little terrifying, but for some reason Mao started to laugh - it started off as a giggle, and gradually got louder and louder, forcing him to choke down air as it rushed into his lungs, but it was alright because Makoto was with him and that made it okay to laugh for no good reason.

When the hill started to even out and open into a larger street, Mao's laughing fit subsided like ebbing waves after the chaotic high tide. He let his bike come to a natural stop and kicked up the kickstand, turning around to Makoto, who was still face-deep in Mao's blazer.

"The hill's over, Makoto."

Makoto's voice came out as an indiscernible muffle of agreement. "Mmhm."

"Sorry, I probably should've warned you earlier. There are no other steep hills, I promise."

"Mmhm."

"Are you okay? Do you need a break?"

"Mm-mm."

"You sure? You don't wanna walk?"

"Mm-mm. I'm good."

Mao laughed again and reached back to ruffle Makoto's hair. Makoto didn't answer, but it felt like the pressure on Mao's chest loosened a bit, which was enough confirmation not to worry anymore.

"I'm going to keep going, okay? The studio is, like, five minutes away."

"Okay."

The two continued to ride in comfortable silence. The occassional puzzled stare followed them every so often, but Mao didn't mind - he was only glad Makoto couldn't see them, since he hated being looked at. Six blocks whizzed by before Mao found himself at a stoplight with a big, industrial-looking studio looming before him.

A familiar shock of orange hair greeted them on the way in. "Ukki! Sari! Yahoo~" called Subaru cheerfully from the entrance. "Uwah, you guys look like a real couple! One day I won't be able to tell the difference between Ukki and a real monkey!"

Mao laughed, not attempting to break from Makoto's grasp until he was comfortable. "Did we miss anything?"

"Not really~ we've just been hanging out, so..."

A familiar hand hit Subaru's head to reprimand him, and Mao saw Trickstar's last member Hokuto, wearing a business-like frown, appear next to them. "We haven't just been "hanging out". It's been more like I've been getting ready for the recording while Subaru messes around with the setup and microphones. You're late, Isara, Yuuki." He finally seemed to notice Makoto clinging to Mao for dear life. "...What happened with you two?"

Makoto's head perked up for the first time, face going red as if he was about to brush off the statement that anything _happened_ with them, but Mao was faster. "We were late so I rode us here by bike. There was a lot of wind. I'm sure we look a mess right now."

Hokuto furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously, then sighed. "It can't be helped. I'm glad to have at least _some_ hard workers here," he muttered pointedly. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Subaru had already gotten distracted by the impeccably cleaned front doors - Hokuto gave him another shove as they went in, leaving Mao and Makoto to lock up the bike. Makoto had finally detached himself from Mao's torso and was looking incredibly embarrassed, as if he had just realized how close they had been on the trip there.

"Uwah, sorry for causing trouble -" he began, but Mao shook his head.

"Don't worry, don't worry. It's not a big deal, really." Makoto thought he caught the slightest tinge of red on Mao's cheeks as he turned away, mumbling something quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Mao shook his head again as if to dismiss a thought. "Don't worry about it. Let's lock this up."

"Eh? Now I'm curious though... Isara-kun?" Makoto followed Mao like a dog waiting for food.

"I said..." Mao's voice trailed off again.

The taller second-year only stared at him in innocent expectation.

"I said it felt... kind of nice." Mao's eyes softened. Before Makoto could react, he walked briskly to the door. "Forget about it, okay?"

"...Huh?" Makoto turned to follow him, suddenly feeling self conscious, mind a blur with questions. "Eh? Huh? What? Really?"

Mao shot him a look that sent butterflies crazy in his stomach. "I'll give you a ride home, too, okay?"

The blond simply stared, stunned, barely finding the intelligence to adjust his glasses before the two of them disappeared inside.

**Author's Note:**

> makoto is really hard to write for me for some reason... i hope it seems okay!  
> feedback's appreciated!!


End file.
